


her ruined piggy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Dean Winchester, Chubby is most definitely an understatement here though, Cock Slut, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, F/M, Force-Feeding, Humiliation, Immobility, Incontinence, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Pig Play, Transformation, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Abaddon kidnaps Dean, she decides that instead of using him as a vessel, she would rather take joy in ruining him.
Relationships: Abaddon/Dean Winchester, Dean Wincester/OMCs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anon Works, Anonymous, Anonymous Fics





	her ruined piggy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extreme weight gain fetish fic, if that's not your thing, I recommend not reading this one. The Adabbon/Dean isn't really romantic or sexual but I still felt I should tag it.

Dean wakes up and finds himself chained to a bed. He looks around to see where he is. An abandoned warehouse. Typical. He and Sam were tracking a demon sighting only to get attacked by Abaddon and her goons. He must’ve gotten knocked out in the fight and they dragged him here. But if so, where is she? More importantly, where’s Sam? He panics, trying to yank his arms and legs out of the restraints to no avail. That’s when he hears Abaddon’s mocking laughter coming up from behind him.

“Honey, you can try all you want, but you’re not getting out of there. I take my bondage situations seriously.” She walks up next to his bed and smirks down at him.

Dean tries to play it cool with a sarcastic retort, “If you wanted me so bad, you should’ve asked, this is bordering on desperate.”

She laughs, but it isn't genuine. “Cute. I’ll give it to you, you’re nothing if not… delectable. But no, Dean, I have other plans for you. It’s almost a shame, I probably should have my way with you now. You won’t always be this pretty, after all.” She strokes his cheek and he tries not to flinch.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, I think I’ll be a silver fox, don’t you?” He forces a smile at her.

She chuckles and walks towards a covered cart sitting near the wall, beginning to push it towards him. “You probably would’ve been. But I don’t think that will be in your future after I’m done with you. You see, my original plan was to possess you. Your vessel is just so perfect, I thought that would be the best option. But thinking it over, I’ve come up with a much more satisfying plan. I’m not going to use you, I’m going to ruin you.”

Dean was getting nervous, but he didn’t want her to think she was getting to him. “Sweetheart, I’ve withstood worse than you’re capable of, I highly doubt anything you do will ruin me.”

“That’s good. Keep your fight, your resilience. It will make it all the sweeter when I break you. You see, I’m gonna take your pretty, perfect vessel and make it disgusting. Your body, your mind, I’m gonna corrupt them until you’re unrecognizable. Until you’re nothing but my pet pig.” She takes the cover off of the cart then to reveal plate after plate full of fattening food. “Eat up, piggy.”

\---

Dean resists at first. Abaddon expected as much. But a few days with nothing to eat can make anyone feel desperate, and there’s only so long that he can resist the alluring smell. After 4 days with no food, it feels like his stomach is going to eat itself.

“Just a bite,” he murmurs to himself, “One bite won’t hurt.”

So he takes a bite. And then another. And another. And another. Until suddenly, he’s stuffing his face.

Abaddon watches from the side, smirking. She knew he would resist at first, but she drugged the food to be addictive. Once he finally gave in, he would never want to stop.

\---

A week later she walks into the warehouse to see her piggy stuffing his face, as usual. It’s become almost constant ever since that first bite. He mindlessly moves from one plate to the other, trying to cram it all in, barely tasting it, but still wanting more. She has to give him some breaks in between, however. She wants him fat, not for his stomach to burst.

The fight in him isn’t quite gone yet, though. Whenever he runs out of food, he snaps out of it briefly and tries to gain some composure. He screams out, calling her a bitch, yelling death threats, saying this plan will never work. Yet every time, his fight starts to fade after about an hour. His yelling turns into begging for more food, whimpering and groaning desperately in hunger.

It’s at that point that she or one of her demons will bring out a new cart for him, and the cycle will repeat. He loses all willpower as soon as the food is placed in front of him.

\---

His resistance starts to fade for good. His fits in between feedings get shorter and shorter until he immediately starts whining for food as soon as his last plate is finished. He still shoots glares her way, but even he knows it’s pointless.

He’s put on weight. His stomach is almost always rounded and stuffed, but the rest of him has started to become softer. The fat under his chin has gotten more obvious, his cheekbones are less prominent, and his chest has gotten softer.

Dean keeps hoping that Sam or Cas will come in and save him before the damage gets worse. He’s chunkier, sure, but he bets that it’s not significantly more than his highest weight in the past, right? He could lose it in no time. But even if they did come and get him now, how could he get himself to stop eating? Every moment where he isn’t stuffing himself with food feels almost painful and there are times while he’s eating where he feels absolute bliss. He wouldn’t want to give Abaddon the satisfaction of knowing that, but he’s not sure if he wants to lose that feeling. So he keeps eating.

\---

He’s gotten fat. Not chubby, not chunky, but fat. His stomach has softened, it’s not just a continuously stuffed ball anymore, but a jiggling sack of fat that is piling up in front of him and shifts whenever he moves. His cheeks are rounder, he has jowls, his double chin is significant, his arms are fat, and his ass is blooming underneath him. He has fewer and fewer moments of clarity in between his voracious feedings and he thinks about food almost constantly now.

He can’t bring himself to care what it’s doing to his body, he needs it. He needs to be stuffed, to let himself feel the bliss that makes everything else fade away. He can’t bring himself to think about trying to escape, he needs to focus all his energy on eating. When he isn’t eating, he is too busy desperately hoping they bring him more food soon. His life before this was so stressful, he has lost so many people he loved, and he constantly had to deal with the weight of the world on his shoulders. This? This is easier. He only has to focus on food and the way it makes him feel. He can tune everything else out now. He’s losing himself, but he’s okay with it. He’s okay with it if he gets to keep eating.

If Sam and Cas find him, he’ll just ask them to keep feeding him. He’s sure they will, they love him. He just wants to keep eating.

\---

Abaddon watches as her piggy moans and huffs and whines for more food. It’s been five minutes since his last plate was finished and he’s already close to sobbing for more. He’s absolutely pitiful to look at. His sharp angles and distinct features are gone, hidden amongst piles of fat. His stomach pools onto his lap and covers his dick, which has been increasingly swallowed up by his fat pad. His ass and thighs are fanning out beneath him. His sides have gotten so fat that his arms have to rest at awkward angles. He’s got food stains on him and he doesn’t care. His tits jiggle and seem increasingly more sensitive, and his neck and chin have merged into one large roll drooping onto his chest.

“Piggy, look at me! I’m gonna give you more food but you need to do something for me,” she says and he immediately quiets down and looks at her. He didn’t even notice before now that she unchained him. His eyes look vacant, devoid of anything other than his hunger. “Good piggy. I need you to stand up and walk over here, okay? I know it’s been awhile since you walked this far but it’s only a few feet. Can you do that for me for more food?”

It takes him a moment to wrap his dim mind around her request, but after about a minute, he begins to move. It’s quite a sight. Everything is wobbling and quaking as he shifts his legs off the bed and tries to stand. It takes a few tries for him to stay on his feet but he does it, heaving and panting. He begins to waddle, very slowly, slower than he probably should be at his size, which Abaddon guesses would be in the ballpark of 530. But the only times he’s stood up since he got there months ago was to go to the bathroom. The lack of movement has worn down his muscles and has made it much harder for him to waddle around. He takes one slow step at a time but has to pause after each one to stop his body from shaking, find his balance, and breathe. His stomach slaps his thighs repeatedly and his ass and thighs seesaw up and down with each step. He’s red in the face, dripping sweat, and out of breath by the time he gets to her.

She pats him on the head. “What a good pig! Now here’s what you have to do to get some food.” She waits as one of her demon goons walks in front of him. “Suck his dick.”

Dean pauses, alarmed and nearly brought out of his haze of hunger for a moment. But then the cart of food is pushed out and he can smell it and he needs it. He needs that food in him and he will do anything to get it. So he only hesitates a few moments before slowly getting down onto his hands and knees, feeling his stomach hang down and touch the floor, and takes the demon’s dick into his mouth. He starts licking and sucking and slurping eagerly, thinking about the food he will get as a reward for this task.

Abaddon smiles. The great Dean Winchester, now a fat pig so desperate for food that he’ll whore himself out for it.

\---

Abaddon starts making him suck dick for food more and more often, until eventually he starts to crave the taste of cum and the feeling of a dick in his mouth as well, because it means he’s being a good pig and will get his food. She also makes him start to snort and oink and squeal, rather than talk, because those are the noises pigs make. He’s okay with doing this because then she is happy with him and brings him more food. Plus it’s not like he was talking much anymore anyway. Some days she makes him stay on his hands and knees and eat from a trough. He does it without question, just as he does everything she asks of him without question these days.

Everyday, movement gets increasingly difficult for him. Taking even a few steps makes his knees feel like they're ready to give out. Crawling is hard because his stomach weighs him down and drags on the floor. He can't even make it to the bathroom in time anymore, although it seems more often than not these days that he's too distracted by eating to even realize when he needs to go to the bathroom in the first place. Abaddon tells him it's okay, because he's just a stupid, messy pig and pigs don't need to use toilets.

One day he can’t walk anymore after he stands up, he only flops forward onto his fat stomach and farts and squeals as he tries to get back up, drenched in sweat. In his brief panic, he pisses himself uncontrollably. He’s too fat to walk. He's lost the ability to control his bladder. He should be horrified and disgusted by what he's become. But he's not. Because Abaddon always gets her demons to clean up after him when he has an accident and gets him more dicks to suck and more food to eat. He is her pet pig after all, she'll take care of him. He’s happy.

\---

Abaddon watches as her fat blob of a pig suckles on the special contraption she made, a dildo connected to a feeding tube, so he can suck dick and eat at the same time. She can hardly believe what she’s been able to make Dean Winchester into. He has no shape to him anymore, he is just a blob of pliable rolls that jiggle at the slightest of movements. His once-handsome face is drowned in fat and sits atop a huge tire-like roll that circles what used to be his neck. He’s got sagging breasts sloping on either side of his stomach. His stomach goes past his knees at this point. His legs, his arms, his back, his fingers and toes, his cellulite-ridden thighs and ass, all of it: drooping rolls of fat.

He lets out a few farts, something he does almost constantly lately, another humiliating downfall to add to the list. So she walks over and sticks in his vibrating buttplug, which makes him snort and squeal and then suck on the cock in his mouth even harder. He orgasms in less than a minute, his small, buried cock squirting cum into his fat folds. 

His mind is mush at this point, he spends most of his time simply staring into space vacantly while sucking away contentedly at the dick/feeding tube. When he doesn't have the tube in his mouth, he drools and snorts, his way of asking for more food. None of the old determination and sharp wit anywhere in sight. She doesn't think he would remember how to speak real words anymore if he tried. He pisses and shits himself without even noticing that he's doing it. She's considered getting some extra large diapers for him, but she figures that this is a bit more animalistic. He's a pig that lies in his own filth until someone else comes to clean him. She's ruined him completely. The ladies man, the brave hunter, the guy who saved the world, reduced to a dim-witted pig, so fat that he can’t walk, incontinent, and constantly desperate for food and dick. How the mighty have fallen.

\---

Sam and Cas finally find him in a special warehouse hidden by a glamour after three years of looking. Abaddon isn’t there when they arrive but it doesn’t take long to find Dean. It takes them a moment to even realize that it is, in fact, Dean, as he’s so fat that he’s completely unrecognizable. He doesn’t even seem to notice them there as he continues to suck away on the dick shaped feeding tube and lets out a few loud farts, shitting himself in the process.

“Dean, Dean snap out of it!” Sam yells as he shakes his side, making his whole body quake in waves. Dean just continues to suck.

Cas takes the dick tube out of his mouth and Dean grunts at the loss. He finally seems to notice they’re there but there’s no hint of recognition in his blank stare.

“Dean, man, I’m so sorry we took so long, I’m so sorry she did this to you, please talk to me.” Sam is close to tears.

Dean simply snorts in response, drooling and trying to find his feeding tube again.

“Dean?” Cas kneels closer to him, and Dean thinks he understands what the man wants from him. He grunts and starts to pant with exhaustion as he tries to lean forward and manages to nudge Cas’s dick through his pants with his nose before Cas jumps back, horrified. Dean oinks and squeals now, if he’s not gonna suck dick, he wants his food, dammit.

Sam and Cas stand back, helpless to save Dean, their family, their friend. Forced to see the mindless animal he’s been molded into. As Dean gets louder and more desperate, Cas finally puts the dick tube back in Dean’s mouth and he suckles again contentedly, this is what he is meant to do. This is all he will ever do. This is what good pigs do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I'm willing to take prompts! Particularly humiliation and/or weight gain prompts related to Supernatural. Just won't do: violent non-con, mpreg, incest, or underage. Also probably wouldn't do slight weight gain, the bigger the better. Anyway, leave a comment if you're interested!


End file.
